Inuzuka Tsume
Inuzuka Tsume (犬塚ツメ) is a tokubetsu jonin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, and a member of the Inuzuka clan. Her canine companion is Kuromaru. BackGround She was married to Kiba's father,but scared him off. She was left to raise Hana,and Kiba on her own as a single parent. This was revealed by Kiba in his childhood. Personality Tsume is a very tough woman often seen scolding Kiba for his actions, such as not taking his training seriously when he was younger as well as telling him not to underestimate the enemy when they faced Pain. Though strict by nature, Tsume clearly cares deeply for her family and the village. According to Kiba, she was responsible for scaring away his father. She is also described as being wild and impatient — traits her son also inherited. Despite this, Tsume is quite level-headed in battle. This was seen during her fight with the Preta Path where she told her son that they would not allow the enemy to escape. She also has a somewhat "odd" sense of humour displayed when she was poking fun at the Preta Path when it fled, stating that the enemy was afraid of her. Appearance Tsume has an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. She doesn't wear the village's forehead protector. Abilities As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume employs the use of collaborative attacks alongside her beloved companion, Kuromaru. She is proficient in the clan's basic Four Legs Technique which allows her to manoeuvre on both her hands and feet with notable skill and agility. She has also been seen using the Fang Passing Fang technique with Kuromaru which she was able to use to do extensive damage to the corpse of the first Animal Path. She also employs the use of such tools as flash bombs in order to add a surprise to her attacks. Naruto (Part l) Invasion of Konoha arc Tsume has her début during the Invasion of Konoha, fighting alongside her daughter, Hana and their respective ninken to repel the invading enemy ninja. She can later be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral with other Konoha shinobi. Pre Shippuuden Filler arc Tsume was seen in a flashback during the Kiba's Long Day Epiode, scolding Kiba for not training enough with Akamaru. While in the kitchen, Tsume lectured her son about the fact that he and Akamaru needed to train more in order to become strong. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Invasion of Pain arc During the Invasion of Pain, Tsume and Kuromaru drop a flash bomb and then attacked Pain's Preta Path with Fang Passing Fang, but the Preta Path managed to stop the attack by using the corpse of the former Animal Path as a shield. She was later joined by Kiba and Akamaru as backup, however, the Preta Path fled from them. In the anime, Akamaru uses Dynamic Marking to help track the body's movements. Tsume and Kiba chased after it and just as she and Kuromaru were about to catch it, the Preta Path was summoned away by the Animal Path, so that Pain could use his full-powered Shinra Tensei to level the village. She was later seen with Kiba following the destruction of Konoha along with their hounds. In the anime, she was also later seen celebrating Uzumaki Naruto's victory defeating Pain,and celebrating his return to Konoha. Adventures at Sea arc Kiba becomes upset that Uzumaki Naruto, the dead-last in their Ninja Academy days, had become such a hero. After being chided by his mother Tsume and partner Aburame Shino, he decided to train in order to become stronger. Seeking out Hatake Kakashi, the only available jōnin sensei currently, he asks him to help him train. Kakashi however summons his ninken to aid Kiba and Akamaru in their training. After initially giving up after being defeated by the hounds, Akamaru carries Kiba to a tree in the village where he sees that Naruto had broken his record in speed since the time they were children racing for candy. With his determination renewed, he demands a rematch with the hounds and is successfully able to retrieve the scroll. With this Kiba races to the tree and sets a new record, declaring that he'd never give up. Film Appearances Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Tsume can been seen amongst the villagers. Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 Tsume along with the rest of the family members of the Konoha 11 congratulated Kiba on his victory. Quotes *(To Kiba when receiving Akamaru) "His name is Akamaru. And from now on, you'll be lookin' after him." *(To Inuzuka Kiba) "Listen Kiba, it's not just you. You and Akamaru have to grow strong together." *(To Kiba about the Preta Path) "He was so scared of me that he ran away!" *(To Kiba about the war) "Fool, you really are a fool!! Don't take war so lightly!" Relationships Inuzuka Hana Inuzuka Kiba Uzumaki Naruto Akamaru Kuromaru Knownable Relatives *Inuzuka Hana (Daughter) *Inuzuka Kiba (Son) *Unnamed Husband *Kuromaru (Partner) Tivia *"Tsume" means "claw" or "talon". According to the databook(s): *Her favourite food is filet mignon. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Seiko Fujiki *'English' : Jessica Straus all information on Inuzuka Tsume is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tsume_Inuzuka Gallery